Arceus (Pokedex Entries)
Summary According to the legends of sinnoh. this pokemon emerged from a egg and shaped all there is in this world. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Arceus Origin: Pokedex Entries Gender: Genderless Age: Made Creation Itself Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,True Flight,Teleportation,Telekinesis,Omnipresence,Creation,Dimensional Travel,Higher-Dimensional Existence,Large Size (Type 9),Cosmic Awareness,Abstract Existence (Type 1),Avatar Creation,Immortality (Types 1),Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3),Invunerability,Body Control,Transmutation,Astral Projection,Matter Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Non-Corporeal,Elemental Manipulation (Of the 17 types),Reality Warping,Age Manipulation,Portal Creation,Space-Time Manipulation,Pocket Reality Manipulation,Life Manipulation,Earth Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Non-Physical Interaction (His omnipotient ability lets it hit all types),Omnipotience,Status Effect Inducement,Mind Manipulation,Attack Negation,Illusion Creation,Information Manipulation,Physics Manipulation,Resistance Negation,Forcefield Creation,Statistics Amplification,Summoning (Can call the creation trio),Regeneration (Low-Mid),Conceptual Manipulation (Types 3, created the very concepts of everything),Resistance To Telepathy,Dimensional BFR,Gravity Manipulation,Power Absorption,Power Mimicry,Light Manipulation,Precognition,Acausaility (Type 1),Power Nullification,Intangibility,One Hit Kill,Durability Negation,Resistance To Spacetime Erasure,Healing,Soul Manipulation,Danmaku,Sleep Manipulation,Willpower Manipulation,Empathic Manipulation,Can Breath In Space,Immunity To Absolute Zero,Immunity To Status Effect Inducement,Resistance To Having Things About It Changed,Resistance To Sleep Manipulation,Resistance To Dream Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level '''(Created everything there is in the pokemon universe) '''Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse Class Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina:Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) (Interestingly enough, Arceus used to possess a form an unobtainable one, likely only existing as a precaution for hacking for the old "???" type exclusive to Curse pre Gen V, eggs pre Gen IV, and Weather Ball under the effects of Shadow Sky in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness). Arceus also uses the 18 Z-Crystals as they function the same way as the Plates. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created the very concept of knowledge, in the form of Uxie, from itself. Could inform Lucas/Dawn about Darkrai during its endless sleep, while he/she was in Darkrai's nightmare). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. * Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. * Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. * Refresh: Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. * Perish Song: Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. * Earth Power: Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. * Recovery: Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. * Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. * Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokedex Entries Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omniprescent Characters Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Time-Space Users